role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Midna
Would it be that bad to have an imp accompany the hero, just to later on turn them into it's royal steed? Well, if it was, then Midna's gonna be a pest. Although not an OC, she was brought here by User:Yoshipea, and was originally from the Zelda franchise. Personality Expected from a character of her stature, Midna can be easily described as a sarcastic, rude, and somewhat helpful person. Sure, she's annoying to whoever she accompanies, but let's face it: Without her, the world would be one big mess. She's often demanding, which originates from her being the ruler of a kingdom in an alternate dimension called the Twilight realm. Well, that must explain why she turned a cursed swordsman into a luxury ride. Speaking of, she just can't help it whenever something adorable was to happen(Like a reunion). She can't help it to the point of hugging whoever she's with. Dawwww. Abilities Her abilities are... Strange. Expected from an imp, but then again, who would use their hair to grab things? *Shadow powers: Being a desendant of a dark race, she has powers that can be used to fend off light. "Oh, going for Zombies or Decepticons? That'll work too." *Magic... Hair?: Yep. That hair isn't for show(Apparently). It can be used like some form of a hand, a Catapult... Heck, it's a swiss army knife for crying out loud! *Fused shadow mask: The mask she's wearing holds a power when combined- she temporarly turns into a GIANT SQUID MONSTER! Good thing is, there is no boss fight for the good guys. Or, at least, whoever she's siding with. *Shapeshifting: Once used when she had to remind Link who he was there for, she can shapeshift into anyone she knows and use a copy of their abilities and weaponry. History (TBA) Relationships Volt She often treats Volt like how she treated Link in her respective game. However, she doesn't speak for him like how Navi does for Link, and as such, acts more like someone for Volt to talk to when he's with no one else. She does use him as a workhorse too, but this is always unsuccessful. Jax Mostly a mix of Volt and Everyone else, in reality. Dialga Although never really interacted with the Pokemon, she does complain about him and all the myths related to him when his name is repeated a certain amount of times. Heck, this is also the second to only time she swears, next to being ignored. Death Times died (TBA) Death survived #When Zant KOed her. #Gannon did the same thing Zant did. Trivia *Story-wise, she was already brought back into the Twilight realm, and regained her true form. **The best excuse to bring her back would've been to let history repeat itself, have a new character raid the area, and toss Midna into this version of reality. *She was almost the first Non-OC that User:Yoshipea managed to bring. **He really had enough of her bickering, and had to do it. **The first was King pig, and the Third and Fourth ones were Miraitowa and Somiety *The best excuse to not bring in TWO zelda characters at once would've been to accompany her with an already existing character. **She was looking for a beast, and Volt is one of them. So, that's why Midna isn't with Link this time. *Although Yoshipea says she's the first Zelda character to appear here, Midna says that Dodongo beat here here. **This may have been a joke, as this Dodongo isn't a Zelda character. **In fact, Midna wasn't the first Zelda character to appear on this wiki at all. *She keeps a list of People she shapeshifted into, and what she first experienced while in that form. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Video Game Character Category:Heroes Category:Dark Is Not Evil Category:Magic User Category:Chaotic Good Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Characters (Yoshipea)